officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Burnt Out Bulbs
is the second book in the series of the Paint By Letters books published by the Snowball Press. It can be found in the Book Room's Library in Old Client. If you find all of the secret coins, you get an extra 300 coins bonus as well as the coins for finding them (40 per coin found). Storyline It is night and you and your buddies are playing Ice Hockey. You are about to score until the lights burnt out. You ask one of your buddies where you could find some new light bulbs. She suggests that you should check the Lighthouse. You then go on an adventure to find new light bulbs. Story Text It was just another night of fun for me and my buddies hanging out at the Ice Rink. Just as I was about to score a goal, all the lights burned out! The rink turned darker than a solar eclipse on Halloween! Luckily, I had my (flashlight/night vision) to find my buddy and ask where to find some lights. "I'm Glad I found you! Where could I find some new light bulbs?" I asked when I found my buddy. She suggested that I look for them at the Lighthouse. I arrived at the Lighthouse to find a penguin pounding away at the (drums/piano) very loudly. I stood on a chair and (jumped/shouted) until he stopped playing. He said that the Ski Lodge would have some bulbs. At the Ski Lodge there was a group of penguins playing Find Four (upside-down/with pins). One replied to me, "I saw this (DJ/viking/alien) penguin put some in their backpack when I was up in the Attic." The (diver/cheerleader) penguin in the Attic was (nervous/surprised) to see me looking around. "All the light bulbs are gone after that (DJ/viking/alien) took them! (He/She) might have some left in their igloo!" At the (DJ/Viking/alien) penguin's igloo, I asked if (he/she) had any spare bulbs. To my surprise, he pulled out a (barrel/cooler/java bag) and handed it to me! I was so excited, I quickly ran back to the Ice Rink! I opened the (barrel/cooler/java bag) and took out the lights. But when I put them in the light posts, they started flashing colors everywhere! (Red/Pink)! (Blue/Green)! (Yellow/Orange)! Now three colors instead of one lit up Ice Rink! Then I remembered what day it is... It was the silliest April Fool's Day I ever had! The End Hidden Coin Locations *Page 1: This coin is easiest to get after the lights burn out and before it becomes pitch black. Push the puck (using sweeping motions with your mouse, don't click) all the way to the left and a coin will follow the puck back as it comes out. *Page 2: Run your mouse over the top left hand corner. A coin will appear. *Page 3: Pull the piano's top up. A coin will be inside. *Page 4: Pull the right silver feather under the cuckoo clock. Then Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo will jump out with a coin. *Page 5: First, click and drag the floor to the right, fast, and while you are still dragging, let go. Then drag the floor to the left. The next piece of floor goes up, and the final piece of floor goes down. If you've done it right, the floor should be black, and there should be a coin in the lower right-hand corner. Tip: The faster you do this, the more time you will have to get the coin. *Page 6 **DJ - This coin is easiest to get before you leave. There are six dance floor tiles on the floor that change color when you click on them. There is also a painting on the wall featuring nine puffles. Make the color of each of the floor tiles match the color of the background in the top 6 squares of the painting. If you do this right, the painting will pop open and a coin will be revealed. **Viking - Click on the handle of the black stove and pull to the right to open the stove. Then take the left torch from the wall and drag it down to the wood inside the stove to light the fire. Put the torch back on the wall. Then close the door of the stove by dragging the handle to the left. (You can find the handle by running your mouse over the Viking penguin and waiting for your mouse to turn from an arrow to a pointer finger.) The smoke will go up the chimney, which will make the Mullet fish burp out a coin. **Alien - Take globs of orange goo from the Lava Lamp and drag them over each of the three lanterns on the ceiling. The alien penguin will get shier and shier, eventually hiding their face in their hairdo, revealing a coin above their heads. *Page 7 **DJ - After you put the lights in the sockets and you can see the Ice Rink, click on the center face off circle and lift it up. There is a coin under it. **Viking - After the Ice Rink lights up, run your mouse from right to left over the right glowing red ball. A puffle face will start to appear. When you turn the puffle around about halfway, you will see a coin sticking out under it. Click on the coin. The other puffle will then turn around and smile at you. **Alien - Drag any flying saucer down over the object that the saucers came out of (either the Java bag, the cooler, or the barrel). A coin will pop out and land on the ground. If you miss it, just try again. See also *Lime Green Dojo Clean *My Puffle *Paint By Letters Category:Paint By Letters Category:Books Category:Games